Kristoph Antonson
Kristoph Antonson is a major character of Taylor Gorrell's planned Season 3 fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. A seventh Signer possessing the remaining Mark of the Crimson Dragon, the Body; however, he is instead attempting a plan that will cause disaster for the world, making him the main antagonist of the story. Appearance Kristoph is a slightly tanned man with neon green eyes and purplish-black hair tied in a topknot, his hair's bangs creating an off-kilter plus sign of sorts (two swept to the side, one curling back over his hair, one hanging over his face). His eyebrows are noticeably thick, and he has a scar on the left side of his forehead. Kristoph wears a dark purple long-sleeve shirt with a gold vest over it, white pants, mismatched fingerless gloves (red on the left hand, green on the right hand), and blue shoes. Half of his shirt's right sleeve is torn off, exposing his Signer Mark on his right forearm. Kristoph also wears a black dog-like collar around his neck, with a circular silver charm of some sort danging from it. His Duel Disk is black with gold accents. Personality Kristoph is an orderly and intelligent man who always has a set vision in his mind for how the world should work, and he expects every variable to fall into place. Due to this, he possesses an extreme lack of tolerance for anything that he considers a "deviation" to his plans, and will do what needs to be done to right the course he set. As a result, Kristoph comes off as rude and apathetic to other people's feelings and thoughts, but he is quite competent and possesses a lot of power to ensure his victory. Kristoph believes that the Signers are no more than the Crimson Dragon's tools, and that they must obey any directives given from it, which he claims are relayed through him. At the same time, he believes that salvation lies in converting the entire planet to the way of the Crimson Dragon, which amounts to brainwashing the planet, showing his lack of boundaries in attaining his vision. This leads him to brand the other Signers as traitors, even though Kristoph himself is the actual deviant from the Crimson Dragon's goal of protecting everyone who lives. Etymology Kristoph Antonson's name, when read last name first, derives from the term "Antichrist", which can be defined as a false Christ himself, fitting Kristoph's role as an antagonist despite being a servant of the Crimson Dragon, a powerful god. Voice/Mannerisms Kristoph has no real verbal quirks, but when attempting to illustrate a point, he will frequently pull out a small whiteboard and starting drawing on it with a marker, combining his point with images. Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Being a Signer, Kristoph possesses many of the same general abilities that the others do, including the ability to defend others from evil powers by projecting a spherical barrier. However, Kristoph possesses multiple other abilities, which he claims he received from the Crimson Dragon itself, not the least of which is the ability to bypass the requirements of Clear Mind and Blazing Soul, able to perform Accel Synchro and Double Tuning without issue. Deck Kristoph plays a " " Deck. Though their Equip Card strategies are his main moves, he truly uses them in conjunction with his Signer Dragon, " ", to Synchro Summon powerful Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters through either Accel Synchro or . Category:Characters